The First Time
by 5t4c3y
Summary: There is a first time for everything. Here are some of Chase and Andie's


**A/N: Hi guys. This is just a one-shot I wanted to do. It's been bugging me for ages! lol. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R :o)**

**Summary: There is a first Time for everything. Here are some of Chase and Andie's**

**Rating: T**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The first time they kissed was magical. The rain was beating down on them and their clothes were soaked right through, but it didn't matter. Only they did. The two of them, along with their crew had just won the streets. Immediately afterwards, Chase wanted to speak with Andie, but she was whisked off into the crowed. He managed to find her soon enough though. He walked up to her, as she did to him. Andie looked up at Chase a little nervous, and soon they kissed. It started out small, but grew more intense and passionate. It felt like they were the only two in the world. The rain continued to fall, and they continued to kiss. Chase had both hands on the side of her face and Andie ran hers up his back, clutching at the wet material. They broke apart, placing their foreheads together. Chase smiled down at Andie, placing his hands on her hips. They swayed a little on the spot, never breaking eye contact.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Their first date wasn't the best. Andie had been so excited, but nervous at the same time, raking through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit. It wasn't usually like Andie to care about her dress sense, but Chase was unlike anyone she had ever met. He truly cared for her, which made her feel special. After deciding on a fitted blue top and a pair of jeans that showed off her figure, Andie waited in the living room for Chase to arrive. He was supposed to pick her up at 6pm...but he never came. 6:30 rolled by and so did 7. It wasn't until 7:10pm that the door knocked. Andie, fuming inside got up and answered the door, to find Chase standing on her doorstep with a nervous smile and a banged up car behind him. Seeing the steam coming from his car engine, and the dented and folded up hood, Andie placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes a little.

"What'd you hit?" she asked with a smirk

"Probably best if we don't talk about it..." he replied walking into the house "Lets just say that the cops downtown don't take to kindly to one of their cars being totaled."

Andie chuckled a little and gave him a kiss. At least he was fine.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Their first _time _together was one of the most memorable things in Andie's life. She and Chase had been dating a whole year. A year that seemed to fly in. It was their anniversary, and Andie had gotten Chase a gift, but was confused when she didn't get one in return. Had she done something wrong? Did he not like her anymore...did he forget!? She had been dropping hints two weeks prior, telling him how she wanted it to be a special day. After school, Chase walked Andie home. She had been surprisingly quiet, and wasn't looking at him when he spoke to her. He followed her into her house, knowing that Sarah and Charlie were out of town for a couple of days. Andie just dumped her bag and took a seat on the bottom stair.

"You forgot our anniversary." she said "Even when I gave you your gift."

Chase just smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"Well if I forgot it, then why is there a surprise for you up in your room?"

Andie's eyes went wide. She gave him a smile and bolted it up to her room, Chase following closly behind. Once opening her bedroom door, Andie stopped and looked in awe. The room was softly lit with candles, which were everywhere. There were red rose petals on her bed and a small wrapped up gift. Andie smiled, turned and looked at Chase. He was leaning against the door frame watching her.

"This is really cheesy for you." She said, walking over to him

"Yeah..." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist "It is...but I knew you'd love it."

"I do." She leaned up and kissed him "Thank you"

Chase smiled down and kissed her, closing the bedroom door behind them. He lay Andie down on the bed, and looked down at her.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked softly

"Yes..." she replied "I've never been more sure of anything in all my life."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Their first argument was something that both Andie and Chase would love to forget. It wasn't long after their anniversary, and Chase took Andie to his house for dinner. The two of them sat at the table with Chase's parents and Blake. They all talked for what felt like hours, enjoying each others company. When everyone was finished, Andie decided to help Mrs. Collins in the kitchen with the dishes. They were talking a little, but for some reason it felt awkward.

"So are you in love with Chase?" Asked Mrs. Collins

"Yeah." Andie replied with a smile "I really do."

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. She put down the plate that she had been cleaning, and snapped off her yellow gloves. Turning to face Andie, she put a hand on her hip and the other on the kitchen counter.

"Lets not play dumb here." she snapped "My son and you will never last."

"...well I think we've done quite well so far." Andie said in shock

"He's young, and soon he'll come to his senses." She continued "Let's face it Andie. The two of you are just so different. I don't see it lasting...I've even got girls ready for him to date when it ends between you two...I don't think That'll be too much longer though."

Mrs. Collins continued to rip Andie's heart to shreads, and pretty soon the young dancer ran out of the house in floods of tears, causing Chase and his father to give confused looks. Andie got back to her small house quickly, still crying. She sat on the stairs, holding her head in her hands. She looked up when Chase walked through the door in a panic.

The two talked, and Andie told him what his mother had said, but Chase didn't want to hear it. He didn't believe her. They shouted and screamed at each other, and very soon Andie threw Chase out. The next day she awoke to a chap on her front door. Making her way down stairs she opened it to find Chas eon the other side with a sorry look on his face.

"I spoke to my Mom." He began "...I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

The two forgave each other for the previous night and hugged. Hopefully they would never argue like that again.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The first time that Chase proposed to Andie, they were on vacation in Paris. He had arranged a beautiful dinner, and popped the question while soft music was playing. He sat and waited for her answer as other couples in the restaurant got up and danced, and pretty soon he heard Andie burst out laughing. He began to frown, wondering if he had done something stupid. Andie continued to laugh, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Are you joking?" She asked after calming down

"No." Chase began "I'm being deadly serious."

"Oh my gosh." Andie said with a smile.

"So is the answer yes?" asked Chase, following her smile

"Ask me again and you'll find out."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Their first child was born a year after Chase and Andie got married. A little girl who they ended up naming Heather. She was amazing, and the first time that they saw her they knew that their life together was perfect. They all lived together happily, welcoming another baby to the world when Heather was 3, another little girl. Hayley. Life did have a lot of firsts, but those firsts were never going to be lasts.

**_THE END  
_………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
